


Things I do for Love

by QueenEmpath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry loves Neville, Harry wants to impress Neville, Hermione is a Good Friend, M/M, No Beta, Ron is oblivious, Valentine's weekl, dangerous plants, harry is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Harry can go to any extent to impress Neville. Even getting a dangerous plant for him
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Things I do for Love

It felt like an eternity. Harry stared in awe at his fellow Gryffindor. He hadn't known Neville was _this_ brilliant in Herbology. They were having their Herbology class while Neville was giving his presentation on magical flowers.

"And you should never go near those," Neville said, pointing at the huge pink flowers placed in the corner of the greenhouse.

"If you go near them, these flowers release special pollen which can make you have, uh, spring fever," Neville said, blushing furiously.

"Spring fever?" asked the girls in confusion while some boys sniggered at this coy response.

"He meant one sniff of the pollen and you'll go crazy like a stag on rutt," said Zacharias Smith slyly. Most boys laughed while Neville wrung his hands nervously, now that his presentation was complete.

"Enough everyone, excellent presentation, as always, Mr Longbottom," praised Professor Sprout. Neville just smiled and stood by the golden trio. As Neville stood beside him Harry felt his heartbeat increasing. Neville was no longer a plump, whiny child. He was taller and broader than Harry, he was an ace student in Herbology. He could definitely name each and every magical plant in his sleep.

Harry just sighed. There's no way Neville would like him back. Hell, he didn't even know if Neville liked guys. He just sighed and looked away.

* * *

That night, everyone was preparing for bed and the Gryffindor boys dorm wasn't an exception.

"So, Harry, what is your strategy against Hufflepuff for the upcoming match?" Seamus asked. Ron and Dean exchanged eager looks. Harry just shook his head.

"Come on guys, I will discuss it in front of the entire team," he said dismissively. How could he tell his roommates that he had better things to worry about than the Quidditch match?To make matters worse, _Neville_ was his dorm mate too.

"Urgh, I think we should send Neville to spy on Hufflepuffs. He's on good terms with them," suggested Dean.

"Especially the girls. Who knows? He could give a wreath to one of them on Valentine's day," Seamus added. Harry just looked away. He knew it was pathetic, he had no right to be jealous of whoever Neville liked. But it hurt, it really hurt.

"Did someone say Valentine's wreath?" Everyone looked up to see Neville entering the dorm, his hair was dripping wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Harry gulped like a fish.

"Uh, mate are you ok?" Ron asked his voice filled with worry.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok, Ron. I-uh- I think I should sleep," Harry stuttered with a last look at Neville, Harry laid on his bed facing away from his dorm mates.

Neville looked at Harry then turned to Ron.

"Is Harry alright?" Neville asked his voice filled with worry. Ron just nodded. Before Neville could go to bed Dean and Seamus stopped him.

"So, Longbottom, to whom you gonna give the flower wreath on Valentine's day? It's next week after all", Seamus asked. Neville's cheek turned pink.

"I'm not thinking about all that. All I want is Victreebel flower nectar but Professor Sprout said they are too dangerous to grow in the school greenhouse," Neville babbled while others just rolled their eyes, once Neville went to bed Dean asked.

"What's a Victreebel?"

"Who knows mate," Ron said rolling his eyes. Unknown to them Harry heard their conversation and he would definitely bring that flower for Neville.

* * *

Next day at the great hall. Harry sighed as he saw Neville laughing as Ginny said something. They do look good together and it pained him.

"Harry, how long are you planning to mope? Why don't you tell him?" Hermione asked. Voice lacing with worry. She couldn't see her best friend like this. She felt touched that Harry told her about his sexuality rather than Ron but Harry could be an oblivious git at times.

"Are you insane, Mione?" Harry shouted and then lowered his voice immediately. "What makes you think he likes blokes?" Harry asked, glancing at Neville and Ginny then lowering his eyes.

"For Merlin sake, Harry! Neville isn't into girls," Hermione said frustrated. Harry looked up with widened eyes.

"W-who told you?" He asked with disbelief. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, he also told her that he likes someone from our house," Hermione said. Harry just shook the head.

"No, Mione. there's no way it's me," Harry sighed nervously.

"Harry James Potter, are you being serious?. You're athletic, good looking and-"

"Don't Mione, don't say and I'm _'the'_ Harry Potter" Harry sad. Hermione gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're a nice bloke and if Neville couldn't see it, it's his loss," Hermione assured him.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind Harry? These plants are dangerous," Hermione said as she slammed the book about magical plants on the table. She couldn't believe Harry seriously wanted to get a Victreebel flower.

"B-but Hermione, I want to get it for Neville, you know how much he wants it and I would do anything for him," Harry begged.

"I'm not sure about this, Harry."

"Hermione, please," Harry pleaded, making the puppy eyes he learnt from Sirius. Hermione just signed.

"I'd love to support you in this, but this is a bad idea," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, what are you guys going?" someone asked. Both Harry and Hermione whipped around to see Ron there. He looked at them then at the Herbology book.

"Un, we're working on the Herbology assignment Professor Sprout gave," Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Wait, an assignment I didn't know anything about?" Ron shouted. His face turned white with fear and worry. He didn't want to fail. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Don't fret Ronald, I'll help you later. Let's go Harry," Hermione said dragging Harry with her.

"Wait, where are you both going?" Ron asked.

"Uh, Library-"

"Common room-"

They said simultaneously.

* * *

That night Harry and Hermione visited the forbidden forest. After walking for a while they came across a weird-looking plant. It has an hourglass-like shape, with flowers resembling bells. Harry and Hermione stared open-mouthed at the fascinating flowers. Harry approached the plant to pluck one of the flowers.

"Harry wait!" Hermione shouted. Before Harry knew what had happened vines wrapped around his leg and threw him down. Harry tried to free himself but to no avail. Hermione approached Harry but the vines attempted to entwine her as well. She stepped back immediately. Harry tried to get up but the vines kept him down.

"Hermione, don't worry about me, get the flower!" Hermione avoided the vines and inched closer. She pulled out her wand and threw a hex at the bell-shaped flower breaking it from the stem.

"Ahhh!" Harry cried as the vines around his legs tightened the grip. Hermione didn't have much time; she threw another hex at the roots. Immediately, all the vines retracted. Quickly Hermione gathered the flower and helped Harry up.

"Hermione, my legs. I can't move them!" Harry said, panicked. Hermione helped Harry to get on his legs with difficulty. She knew Victreebel vines can cause temporary paralysis and if not treated, it could be _permanent_. But Harry wasn't listening to then there was a rustle of leaves.

"Harry, we have to get out of here," Hermione said with urgency.

"But my legs," Harry complained.

With no other choice left, Hermione literally dragged Harry out of the forbidden forest. Once they reached the school premise, Hermine faced Harry.

"You know, we have to take you straight to Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh no, Pomfrey will tell Dumbledore!" Harry groaned.

"Good, then maybe next time you'll go for something simple, like chocolate," Hermione said.

* * *

Harry groaned. Today was Valentine's day and he was stuck in the hospital wing. He got a lot of scolding from both Pomfrey and McGonagall and he was banned from the Quidditch team for a whole month. Alleast, he got Neville the flower.

"Harry," someone called. He tilted his head to see Neville there. Both his hands we're in his pocket. Harry's heart started to race. What is Neville doing here? Is he, no! He might just be here to see how Harry was doing.

"Uh, hi Neville," Harry said. Neville came closer and pulled something from his pocket. It was a small bottle filled with something that looked like honey .

"Here, Harry, drink it," Neville said, handing Harry the bottle. Harry brought the small bottle to his mouth and drank.

"Mmmmm honey," Harry moaned. Neville's cheeks turned pink. Harry's eyes widened, he immediately hastened to correct himself.

"Uh, I mean it tasted like honey."

Neville just nodded in agreement.

"It's the nectar from the flower you brought for me. It has healing properties like the Moly flower," Neville said, putting his hand over Harry's. Harry looked at Neville with huge eyes who just smiled and pulled another thing from his pocket. When he turned it in his original form Harry was more shocked. It was a wreath made of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," Neville said softly. Harry gulped like a fish. Neville laced their fingers. Harry composed himself and spoke.

"Uh Neville, will you go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean when I am discharged," Harry asked, heart racing.

"Definitely,"Neville replied with a grin.


End file.
